Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to perform image recording such that a carriage on which a recording head is mounted moves in a main scanning direction, and in particular to such an ink-jet recording apparatus in which a force output from a drive source is selectively transmitted to a plurality of drive portions.
Description of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet by ejecting ink based on input signals. For transmitting, to a plurality of drive portions, the force output from one drive source, the known ink-jet recording apparatus switches a destination of transmission of the force output from the drive source.
The known ink-jet recording apparatus includes a lever member. A guide member is disposed in a main body of the ink-jet recording apparatus. The guide member has an elongate hole extending in the main scanning direction. The lever member passes through the elongate hole. The lever member is pushed by the carriage that is moving, so as to slide in the main scanning direction while being guided by the elongate hole. A plurality of stopper portions are formed at an edge portion of the elongate hole. Each stopper portion is configured to retain the lever member. The lever member pushed by the carriage slides in the main scanning direction and is retained by one of the stopper portions, so that the lever member is positioned. The destination of transmission of the force output from the drive source is switched in accordance with the position of the lever member.